This invention relates to grain storage bins and the like. Such bins have long been comprised of metal and often require vertical bracing to reinforce the otherwise light gauge metal used in the side walls thereof. Bins of the prior art vary in diameter and it is often necessary to have metal sheet members of different sizes and shapes to accommodate bins of different diameters.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a grain storage bin comprised of a plurality of substantially identical sheet members which can be used to create bins of varying diameters with the brace structures comprising an integral part of each sheet member.